HMTQ - Madge
HMTQ - Madge. Madge. Madgie. Lady. That one bitch who makes way too many tl;dr posts. Any one of them is a normal name for her. She is the creator of the /fgam/ wiki. Let's dig a little deeper, shall we? Personality And Traits For the most part, tends to be a happy-go-lucky twelve thirteen year old... Unless you disregard her because of her age. Then she'll kick your fucking ass <--- this Falcon Punch is better. May god have mercy on your soul on that day. Known to fangirl over things like Edward Elric, Tamaki Suou, Pokemon, Stupid Mario Brothers, and cosplaying. She's a writer, and currently is the progress of making a /fgam/ superhero fanfic. She aspires to be an author. She also likes to draw crappily and often does fanarts of the Jess and Dani shipping. Madge is also known to radiate fluff and rainbows if you make her too happy. Did we mention she makes too many goddamn tl;dr posts? Or the fact that she's ttly Jess's uke? YOU LIE. SEARCH YOUR FEELINGS, MADGIE, YOU KNOW IT TO BE TRUE! ... Search my feelings? Really? XD Well alrighty, I can't gurantee you won't be killed by all the fluff and rainbows that come from 'searching my feelings'. Lulz. Habitat Habitat? Really? Is that the best I could come up with when making my own page? Shit... Er, anyways... She liek ttly lives with the skaters and surfers, d00d. In other words, Californialand. Trivia Trivia about Madge include: *HMTQ means Her Majesty The Queen. Madge is a shortened form of Majesty, and Majesty is of course a shortened form of Her Majesty The Queen. *Madge is not actually a queen. *GASP* *The name Madge technically came from her hamster and not a book she read. Her hamster's name, Madge, came from a book she read; Madge then proceeded to start using her hamster's name on forums, and her hamster got the name, Madge, from a book. Got it? *The only people who know Madge's real last name online are Jess and Dani. *Madge is home schooled. *Madge will sometimes refer to herself as Madge in her head. This phenomenon usually only occurs when she is online. Usually. *Madge used to be addicted to things like World of Warcraft, Maplestory, Gaia, and Runescape. Sometimes, Madge will still feel the irresistible pull to start playing again, most avidly noticeable when it comes to World of Warcraft... *dramatic music* Madge actually still goes on Gaia ''a bit. *She has a tiny little small crush on a /fgam/ member. Hurf durf. Madge,you can haz tell me, pl0x? <--- Me, too, pl0x. I thought you already knew who it was, hurf durf. >.> The crush is fading nao though. I don't know. Please tell me...? Is it Jess? It better not be Jess! D< Nah its not her. *totally knows* Who is it, then? Tell me! I almost said yes to it being Jess for teh lulz. >.> Of course I'd say I was just joking after, though. I do also happen to be the most avid supporter of JessxDani too if you haven't noticed, Dani. And there's the whole I'm not lesbian or bi thing too. >.> Oh, I remember who it is now. Nevermind. *is an dumbass* *Madge's first anime that she knew was an anime was technically not ''Sailor Moon that she often forgets it wasn't; It was actually Princess Mononoke. Madge didn't like this show very much, so her friend who was introducing her to anime put in Sailor Moon and... she ended up loving it. This was in second grade. Technically, though, her first anime ever was probably ''Pokemon ''without knowing it. *Madge has been an avid user of the Internet since around the ages of six - eight. Most likely eight. This list could probably go on forever. Madge likes making random facts about herself, /lolego so she'll probably add more trivia later. Category:Member